A Wedding, An Affair
by Red of Rose
Summary: Pretty much what happens is: Ginny's getting married, Hermione's getting married. Ginny's also having an affair..with Draco. VWHP, VWDM, HGGW
1. The affair

Disclaimer: I may write this story, but it does not mean that I'm taking credit for it. Well..I'm taking credit for what's mine, which is the plot to THIS story..but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
"'Arthur and Molly Weasley request your attendance at the wedding of their youngest child, Virginia Weasley to Harry Potter the only son of the late James and Lily Potter on the date of Saturday May 27 on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Hermione read off of the invitation she had just received, and she had a weird twinge in her stomach. "Ron, did you know about this?"  
  
"No, 'Mione. I didn't even know they were dating."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at George, her very own fiance.   
  
"I swear, I didn't even hear about it." George looked so genuinely serious, Hermione smiled inwardly. Just then, Ginny came running in, crying her eyes out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Hermione momentarily forgot about her anger about not even knowing about the wedding. George looked suddenly angry. "What'd Potter do?"  
  
"It..It wasn't..wasn't Harry," Ginny barely got it out, and everyone had to struggle to actually hear her utter the words, "It was me."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed Ginny by the arm and took her to the washroom to clean up her face a bit. "Gin, what did you do?"  
  
Ginny let Hermione soak a wash cloth in cold water and place it gently over her eyes. "I met somebody, Hermione. And Harry and I kept the relationship a secret for so long, and now that we're getting married, I found someone else. He's everything that Harry is plus some. And he's so sweet, oh Hermione, you wouldn't believe it. I met him at work."  
  
Hermione looked a little confused. She looked in the mirror and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she asked, "Gin, tell me who you met." Even though she thought she already knew.  
  
Ginny removed the cloth from her eyes and looked up at Hermione. "Promise you won't be mad?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, her chocolate eyes looking worried. "Ginny, I swear I won't be mad, but-"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Who's--oh my-" Hermione stopped herself, remembering that she swore she wouldn't be mad. "Ginny, who oh why would you choose Draco over Harry? Harry is so nice and he's familiar to us! Draco is.."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, her green eyes now as hard as jade. "Draco is different. Draco grew up, but it seems that some people need to drag out old school troubles."  
  
Hermione looked hurt and just shook her head before shaking her head, clearing it of any thoughts, except for one, "So, the wedding's off?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't know Hermione," she started crying again falling into her friend's arms. "I just don't know!"  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Okay. Chapter One complete. Love it? Hate it? Don't know what to say? i don't care just please press the little button to Review. Please and Thank you! If you review you get...A little baggie of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans! Yay!! heehee.. I apologize for the shortness. 


	2. Three Years

Heyhey..I'm back! After so long. I figured it was time to continue my old stories. Sooo here it goes..

Hermione was trying on wedding dresses in a muggle dress store when none other but Draco Malfoy walked in. "Well, well, well. Hermione Granger trying on a wedding dress. I see you've returned to your muggle roots, though."  
Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror before turning around to face him. "You know Draco, you're in a muggle bridal store, too. And I thought Ginny said that you had changed, Draco."

Draco looked taken aback. "What do you know about Ginny and me?"

"We're girls, silly. Her and I talk." Hermione got off the stool and went to get changed into her next dress choice.

Draco cleared his throat. "So you, uh. Know about us?"

Sighing Hermione replied, "Of course I know. All I have to say," Hermione came out of the change room and looked directly at Draco. "is you better you treat her well, with every inch of goodness you have in your heart, Draco Malfoy." With that she stood up on the platform again to see what her choice looked like. "By the way, what do you think of this dress?"

When Hermione got back to her flat that night she opened the door and found candles. Lots and lots of candles leading her to the dining room where George was just setting out a lasagna. Hermione set down her books and purse and just stared in awe. George walked around the table and put his arms around her waist, smiling down at her before kissing the top of her head. "Three years today, Hermione."

"Three years?"

"Since our first date."

Hermione looked up at her fiance, speechless. "Wow George..I mean..it's just..Wow."

George pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat down. "You made dinner...wow."

Sitting across from Hermione, George took her hands in his. "So I was thinking. Do you just want to elope?"

"E..Elope?" Hermione swallowed, eyes wide.

"I understand if you don't want to, but it would just be so..exotic."

Hermione thought about. "I think that would be nice."

Short, but you know..somewhat sweet. My next chapter will be long I totally promise.


End file.
